Face Paints Of All Colors
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zambanza is still unsure about Celestialsapiens and being around them, but the four Celestialsapiens that live at the Mansion are on her trail. Can she outrun them? Sequel coming soon! :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Gena, Devon, Zambanza, and Celesto. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. :)**

* * *

 **Face Paints Of All Colors**

Devon, Four Arms and Gena's adopted son, was swimming with a few of the teens in the pool. It wasn't long before they saw Zambanza run in in pure shock!

"How are Celestialsapiens living here?!" She said to herself, trying not to panic.

"Well, well…is the great Zambanza scared?" One of the kids teased.

She turned with a growl, making most of the kids squeal in fear and run. She still didn't have good people skills.

"Aw c'mon, sis. Loosen up," Ben smiled, now swimming over to her. "You know you're cute even with all that clown make up on, even though you don't need it!"

"How can I when all of these aliens are living here?!" She said, now trying to catch her breath. "But thanks, Ben. That was kind of you, but I need my clown make up."

"Hey…you're really scared aren't you?" Ben asked gently.

"Huh? No! I'm not scared of anything!" Zambanza said strongly.

"You are too!" Ben smirked. "You're scared of the Celestialsapiens!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are and I'm going to call them to come down here and greet you!" Ben chuckled deviously. Her purple eyes grew in horror and then she raised her wand.

"Uh, oh…," Ben said.

"ALAKAZAM!" She said. Within a second, Ben had two water tubes around his waist.

"HEY! Zambanza, get this off of me!" Ben said, trying to pry the tubes off of his waist!

"You promise to not tell them I am here!" She said.

"They already know, Zambanza!" Ben smirked. Her eyes widened a bit and then she turned to run but Ben grabbed her leg.

"Not so fast! You're going to meet them! They won't hurt you, I promise," Ben said. As Zambanza turned to protest, Devon swam to the edge and gave her a warm smile as he moved his black hair away from his blue eyes.

"Hi," he greeted warmly. For a 14 year old, he was definitely charming. Zambanza's face blushed through her face paint and she turned away.

"Hmmm…look at that blush," Ben smirked.

"THAT DOES IT!" Zambanza said, now using her wand and using the magic to flip Ben over!

"HEY! WHAAAAAAMMMMMM!" Ben gasped, now being upside down in the pool. Zambanza giggled a bit as Ben's legs were flailing everywhere.

Devon laughed and smacked Ben a few times on his thighs, making him kick more in shock!

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Ben growled from under the water. In translation, he said that he was going to get free and get Devon and Zambanza back.

Zambanza meanwhile was chuckling as Devon then began to tickle Ben more on his legs as the hero kicked in the air, but he was clearly trying not to laugh due to being half under the water. But to make sure he could breathe, Zambanza turned him back over. Ben gasped a big gulp of air and wiped the water from his face, looking at her evilly.

"GET OVER HERE!" He bellowed playfully, now climbing out of the pool and pulling the rings off his waist. The clown girl yelped in shock as Ben began to chase her and Devon was right behind them!

As she was running, she plowed right into Celesto who was in the kitchen. He turned and glanced at the little girl over his shoulder.

"Hey…are you alright, little one?" Celesto asked. Zambanza's eyes widened in shock, but she pulled out her wand.

"I-I'm okay." She said gently. Celesto could tell she was nervous though.

"Now, now…no need to be afraid young one. After all, we are family," Celesto cooed.

"I know, Mr. Celestialsapien…but being in a family with so many aliens is a bit much sometimes," she responded honestly.

"Hmmm…then you need time to get to know us," Celesto smirked. The girl gulped.

"B-But I'm fine now!" She protested.

"No she's not!" Ben smirked, now running up and hugging her in a bear hug. "She needs to formally meet all of you! Celesto, this is my adopted little sister…Zambanza!"

"Zambanza, hmmm? What a cute name. And that can be arranged. I want this little one to meet all four of us," Celesto winked.

"Four?" Zambanza squeaked out.

"Four…," Ben whispered in her ear, making her cringe. Devon walked in and smirked at the younger girl.

"Relax, they won't hurt you." Devon grinned, but Zambanza turned away…now blushing hard. Why was she blushing? After all, boys were just that…boys! They were annoying, bigger, and….cute? Devon was curious why she wouldn't look at him and reached out and poked her stomach. "Hey…,"

"Eeeeeeeeek!" She giggled, now seeing Devon smile.

"Oh, ho, ho! This is great! You're ticklish like Cassie, my sis!" Devon chuckled, now reaching for her stomach and pinning her to the floor. Zambanza tried to crawl back, but Devon grabbed her legs and pulled her back towards the pool. "Not so fast, Zambanza!"

"Hey, cut it out! Let go!" She protested, but Devon only laughed lightly and leaned over her.

"Why? We just wanna have some fun," he grinned, now looking at her with half-closed eyes. He had no idea why she was acting shy! She wasn't acting anything like the scary clown girl that he had heard of before. He then turned where she was facing his back and attacked her toes. "Loosen up, Banza," he chuckled.

"BANZA?!" She growled.

"Of course." He said, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Everyone here has a nickname. I'm gonna call you Banza!"

"No way!" She protested, now trying to pull her toes free.

"Well, right now, you don't have a choice," Devon smirked evilly, now attacking her toes more. Zambanza fell back and continued to laugh as Ben and Celesto smiled at the cute sight. Devon wasn't letting Zambanza be grumpy no matter how much she growled and fussed.

Celesto then closed his eyes and concentrated. Within a moment, he opened them.

"Perfect…they are on their way. They want to meet you personally, Zambanza," Celesto smiled. But Zambanza went pale! She had a HUGE problem with the Celestialsapien courts in the past and it caused a huge problem. She was known as an intergalactic menace! She knew she met the others briefly, but she was still somewhat nervous.

"I've gotta go!" she said, now pulling her legs away from Devon. Devon looked at her over his shoulder and turned around.

"Well, well…someone's a scaredy cat," he teased. But Zambanza's eyes grew frustrated and she made a tube appear around him just like Ben!

"Hey! What gives?!" Devon protested, trying to get the lifesaver ring off him. "Banza, c'mon! Get this off!"

"I'm not scared of anything! I am the greatest magician of all time!" she said, now pulling out her wand and tipping Devon upside down just like Ben was. Ben chuckled and began tickling Devon's wild and kicking legs since he was upside down too. Zambanza smirked in triumph until she heard deep chuckles because of her great hearing; the Celestialsapiens were coming.

"And that's my cue to get out of here," she said, now seeing Devon flip himself back over and wipe his black hair from his face. He gave her a devious smirk and began swimming towards the edge. But the 10 year old scampered away before he could say another word.

"This isn't over, Zambanza; not by a long shot," Devon said, now watching her run away. Ben then turned and faced the young teen.

"So you like the cute clown, huh?" Ben asked. Devon turned with him with a confident smile.

"Of course! She's great; this is the first time I met her, but I like her feistiness," Devon chuckled. But then he looked confused. "But I wonder why she was blushing? Did I say something wrong?" Devon asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. She isn't a huge fan of affection," Ben smirked, now noticing Devon slightly blushing too.

"Well…I'm going to get her back for turning me over like that. And she'd better get ready because this family loves affection," Devon chuckled, now seeing the Celestialsapiens gather and discuss where the little one went. He then wiped his face off with a towel and got his staff! He was going to find her as well!

Meanwhile, Zambanza smirked as she leaned against a tree. "No one can catch me that fast. After all, I am a magician."

And with a devious giggle, she checked her clown make up in a nearby puddle and smiled. She was master of disguise and no one could tell her otherwise. But what she didn't know was that many wanted to see the girl under that clown make up.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel, Amiga? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure thing, Amiga! :) Also, here's a bit more about my new OCs:**

 **Apollo: A Celestialsapien who is muscular with eyes that are a mixture of green and gold and he has two gold bands on each of his upper arms near his shoulders. Once was part of the Celestialsapien court, but came to Earth and masquaraded as a police officer and became friends with the Jocklin brothers and with Rachel and Sasha when they were little. He is for justice and feels the Court needs to be more understanding of what Rachel does by opening her home to aliens as well as humans. He also loves children and was surprised when many of the children weren't afraid of him when his true form was revealed, but the children had known him to be a sort of uncle to them when he helped them find their families at the Mansion. He is rather playful as well, which sometimes means someone's getting a tickle torture soon. :)**

 **Zeus: Apollo's father. He is one of four Celestialsapiens that hold the highest rank in the Courts and all the other Celestialsapiens answer to them. Like his son, he too has an open mind and feels the Courts need to not be so harsh with Ben and the inhabitants of the Mansion. He is very muscular as well and tall (Apollo is slightly less muscular that his father and a few inches shorter in height), has eyes that are a mixture of green and white, and has three gold bands on each of his upper arms near his shoulders. He too loves children and is very friendly and playful as well. While he lives at the Mansion, if the Courts need him, he goes, but prefers to live at the Mansion. :)**

 **Melodica: a female Thep Khufan who is Snare-Oh and Kuphulu's mother. She lived on Anur Transyl and like the other inhabitants was wary of humans until she met Rachel, who she had heard about from Snare-Oh when he visited her. Because of Kuphulu's exile, he couldn't go back to see his mother and Melodica missed her sons until Rachel offered her a place to stay at the Mansion. She dresses modestly, but stylishly too, usually in a light brown dress that goes to a little below her knees, a light brown headdress, and has light brown markings on her arms and legs. She also has long, light red hair and light brown eyes. She is a mostly quiet person, but loves spending time with her grandchildren and family and likes learning more about humans. She is also engaged to Phantasmo, who she met one day and fell in love with him. :)**

 **Phantasmo: Ghostfreak's father who has grayish-white skin, one purple eye, and purple cuffs with slightly rusted chains around his wrists and waist. He also has purple-and-black striped tentacles, which he can use to either capture and tickle someone or scare off an intruder. He used to be very strict about Ectonurites coexisting with other species, especially humans, but since hearing about Ben 10 using the Omnitrix for good (including using an Ectonurite form for good), especially when dealing with Zs'Skayr, he grew curious and upon learning about Rachel accepting aliens, including his son, his demeanor changed and he came to Earth to personally meet Rachel, along with to be close to his son. Rachel instantly welcomed him and they surprised Ghostfreak with the news that Phantasmo was a permanent member of the mansion. He is happy his son found a mate and loves his granddaughter, Mimi, to pieces. He is usually calm and will cheer someone up if they're down and listen to their problems (such as helping Dana (Redbat132's OC) to see that she was a real Ectonurite). He does bristle if someone mentions Zs'Skayr's name around him because the evil Ectonurite killed Phantasmo's first wife years ago when Ghostfreak was young. Love struck him again though when he met Melodica and he strives to be a good husband-to-be for her and is looking forward to the big wedding Rachel is planning for all the engaged couples. :)**

 **Perseus: A Thep Khufan who is dressed like the Egyptian rulers of old with a gold tunic, a gold headdress, and gold-colored wrappings on his arms and legs. He also has gold eyes. He was a good friend of Rachel and Sasha's adoptive father, revealing that their father was a Plumber too back in the day before he had met the girls' mother and married her. He came to Earth after he had made a promise to the girls' adoptive father to deliver something to them when they reached a certain age. He went undercover as a Forever Knight for a short while to find out where Rachel and Sasha were and to try and foil any future plans the Knights had. When the Knights kidnapped little Joy, he stepped in to stop them from hurting her and to get her out of there. He has a daughter, Ursa, who helped him with missions until they came to live at the Grant Mansion. He is protective of his family, especially of his daughter, and is fond of children too. He sees Rachel and Sasha as daughters too since they are the children of his dear friend.**

 **Ursa: An eight-year-old half-Thep Khufan, half-Ectonurite girl with a whitish body, long gold hair, gold wrappings on her arms like her father, ocean-blue cuffs with transparent chains around her wrists and waist, two solid blue eyes, and a mouth filled with perfect white teeth. Her mother, who was Ectonurite with the same ocean-blue cuffs only with steel chains and one solid blue eye, had sadly died in an attack by Vilgax not long after Ursa was born, so she's been raised by Perseus, her father, ever since. She definitely a Daddy's girl, but loves her new family, especially her aunts as they are the daughters of the man she considered to be her uncle. She loves to play, but also loves to use her powers to help her family, especially her father. She doesn't yet have tentacles, but will get them when she's older. :)**

 **Here you go, Amiga. And you can borrow them and any of my other OCs whenever you'd like. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
